


If you love something let it go

by Metaprime



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metaprime/pseuds/Metaprime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim comes to the realization that he would be hurting Sebastian more if he stayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you love something let it go

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble that I wrote on my Tumblr account. It came to me while doing the dishes and I wrote it at like three in the morning or some thing like that. The original title on Tumblr for it was: Two in One.

They said that he was the most dangerous man in all of London. That was true. And his right hand man was the second.

But there was no right hand man. There was only the most dangerous man, not that anyone pointed it out to him. Well one did and that didn’t end pretty.

Well subconsciously Jim Moriarty knew that Sebastian Moran didn’t exist, that is why he had so many snipers at the pool, but he didn’t know who the fabled sniper did his work.

In all reality it was Jim who made all of Sebastian’s famed shots. Jim got his hands dirty. Real dirty. Sebastian was a defense that he created himself a split personality if you wanted to say (but that was too ordinary).

Sebastian protected Jim, tried to keep his hands clean. Took the more grueling job so Jim could stay Jim. And there were times where Sebastian had his own body so he could curl around Jim and protect him.

Completely prevent Jim from having to dirty his hands, but he didn’t so he would have to made due with when he did take over Jim’s body. Writing him little notes for when he did wake up. Making sure that his body did get the nutrients it needed. Making sure that his body did get the rest that it needed. Do the things that needed to be done that Jim himself thought that was too ordinary. Too boring.

So on that rooftop on that faithful day, Jim didn’t let Sebastian take over. He acknowledged that Sebastian wasn’t there really just a creation of his own mind. One that he created to protect himself. He put the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger to give Sebastian a break that he deserved. And he smiled.


End file.
